Let her go
by Awakenedwolf
Summary: "I love you, but I have to let you go" Paul said looking into the eyes of his lover, he cupped her face in his warms hand as he watched the tears stream down her face...read to find out happens...time jump to five years later. Bella xPaul no cullens. Inspired by the song let her go. OOC
1. Lover, goodbye

No One's Pov

"I love you, but I have to let you go" Paul said looking into the eyes of his lover, he cupped her face in his warms hand as he watched the tears stream down her face. She knew this day was coming she wanted to leave for college, although she knew Paul would not want to leave La Push reservation. That's why he had to let her go or she would never leave and he needed to give her the future he couldn't have.

By day Paul worked as a carpenter for the locals on the Rez but by night he patrolled as a shapeshifter, a man who turned into the great warrior beast. The Wolf. His lover knew about who he was and what he did and that never changed the love she had for him. The wolves also had a thing where they would imprint. Imprinting where the spirit guides choose that mate for them, sometimes it would not always be a mate but a best friend or to protect them. Most of the time the wolf would choose them as a lover but not Paul.

His lover was Bella and however she wasn't his imprint he would always want her. He had imprinted a year ago on a girl named Rachel she was the sister of his pack member Jacob Black, but he never felt that love for her like he did Bella and Rachel understood that as she had her eyes on someone else. They had a mutual agreement on being best friends and the love he had for her was the same as Jacob had for his own sister.

Bella looked into Paul's deep brown eyes one more time searching for any hidden information, but she knew he would never lie to her about anything, even though she couldn't shake that nagging question in her head.

"It's not the imprint pull?" She asked after a few moment's of silence. He shook his head.

"Bella you know how I feel about Rachel, I need you to go, you need to live your dreams and I don't want to be the one that holds you back" He said, his mind was telling him to grab her and say he was joking, but he had to do this. The hardest thing he had ever done, was letting the love of his life go.

She gave him a small nod and could feel her stomach about to go in for another puke but she held it in. for now.

With that he gave her a final kiss on the forehead and retreated into the forest phasing into the wolf he was, he turned to his lover one more time and ran into the forest as fast as he could to the cliffs and howled. The howl that anyone could hear to know that the wolf was hurt and the fact he let go of something he would always love.

000

Bella heard the howl as she puked out this morning breakfast, it was the second time this morning and she brushed it off as her coming down with the flu, but as she walked home the voice in her head was telling her that she could be pregnant. And she froze, realising she had missed her period .

While her and Paul were normaly safe when it came to sex, they sometimes forgot and recently they weren't being safe as usual. She dismissed the idea as she wiped the tears away and kept walking home.

Once she reached home she started to pack, she would be heading off to Washington in a few days to study at Washing State university studying Plant biology. Plants had always fascinated her and she wanted, no needed more education. She looked around her room once more time and really couldn't wait to leave the memories of her and Paul were too strong and now that it was official that they were over the sooner the out the better.

Though the nagging of her being potentially pregnant was haunting her and the only she could think of doing was leaving to get a pregnancy test, though she wasn't sure she could do it herself. She grabbed her phone and rang her best friend Angela Webber. They had been friends since they were in diapers , their dads always on fishing trips together along with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. There was a bunch of that were very closs friends and they always would be no matter distance.

"Bella, whats up?" Angela answered when she saw her friend ringing her.

"Angela, I need you help" she said before adding "I think I might be pregnant" with that Angela promised she would be over in ten minutes, and in that longest ten minutes all Bella could do was wait and ponder what might happen if she were.

"Fuck" she muttered.

 **Hope you liked, next chapter is a time Bella pregnant? Youll find out soonx**


	2. Five years Later

**Another chapter because im in the mood. I dont always uodate this quickly so this is a surprise it took me 4 years to finish a story once hahaha. I hope you enjoy the tjme jump. Dont forget to review x**

No ones Pov

Five years later

Paul watched as his imprint tied her hair into a ponytail as they readied themselves for their morning jog. They weren't together entirely but since both of the people they loved had left five years ago they stuck to each other and made a pact to be together.

Paul always hoped Bella would come back but it had almost been five years and his hope of that was bleak. Though he still hoped for Rachels sake.

Cause if Bella came back that would mean Angela aswell would return, he always wondered what they were doing since he knew Bella should have finished her course a few years ago. Rachel and Angela had been in contact a few times but it would always end up with her saying 'trustme' and 'we will be home before you know it' . They were always curious to the secrets they were hiding, but they never pushed for answer's.

Rachel turned around "ready when you are commander" she said giving him the nickname she knew he didn't like, Paul rolled his eyes. Their relationship was simple and fun, they were definitely more like brother and sister but did put up the act they were together to show people they were over their loves, even the pack was fooled, well except Jacob, they couldnt keep anything from him, he always knew how much Rachel loved Angela plus she was never good at hiding her feelings from her younger brother.

They jogged to first beach, Paul keeping his pace. He could outrun her with his wolf senses but he wasn't a total douchebag. Paul was now alpha since both Sam and Jake had families to look after. Sam and Emily had their twins four years ago Brady and Collin the cheekiest two he knew and after their third child Chase was born he knew then that Sam had other obligations.

Jacobwas rightfully the next Alpha in line but when his imprint Jessics became pregnant with their daughter April, he committed to being a father instead of the wolf. At least he still had his original pack members Jared, Quil, Embry and Clearwater siblings. Though it was only a matter of time before Jared would hang up his wolf boots too.

000

As the view of La push came into view Bella couldn't push away the butterflies that were in her stomach. It had been five years since she laid eyes on this place and she couldn't help feel guilty. Guilty to the fact that she took Angela away from Rachel, she heard the whispers that if paul couldn't be happy neither could Rachel. She got an angry call from Jacob but had bit her lip, not wanting to tell him the real truth.

As she looked at her four year old daughter Nora she couldn't help her mind drift to the past, those five years ago she found herself pregnant.

Flashback

 _Bella stared at the two lines to indicate that she was indeed pregnant, she put her head in her hands her life just dramatically changed and she didn't know what to do._

 _"Bella, we will make this work" Angela said while rubbing a soothing hand on her friends back._

 _"How?" Bella mumbled._

 _"Ill come with you" which startled Bella, she looked up at her friend to see if she was joking, but she knew that look and Angela Webber was dead serious._

 _"Angela no, I can't ask you to do that" Bella said looking at her friend in her horror, it's the last thing she would ask of her friend. What would Rachel think?_

 _"Bella, you dont have to ask me , this is me saying I'm coming with you! weather you like it or not you can't do this yourself and I am not letting you give up your dream'" she said gripping her friends hand, Angela had already made up her mind ._

 _"But what about Rachel? What about your dreams?, I thought you and Rachel had plans to stay here?" Bella said tears starting to form in her eyes "I can't break you guys up" Bella looked down, she couldn't look into her friends eyes._

 _"With a love like mine and Rachel's we can go through anything"She paused " Look we had an zrguement last night, with us staying , I don't think I can not yet maybe in a few years time but we would have forever here and I would like to get out here , just for a few years" Angela said , knowing her friend would give in eventually._

 _"What will you tell her? I don't want anyone to know about the baby"Bella said looking at her friend defeated, she knew once Angela made up her mind, which brought a big fat juicy smile onto her face._

 _"Don't worry , I'll think of something"_

 _End of flash back_

"Earth to Bella" Angela said snapping her finger's in front of her spaced out friends face "Where did you go?" Angela laughed at friend, Bella couldn't help the smile.

"Momma gone crazy" Nora giggled from the backseat, Bella just laughed at her daughter who looked so much like her father.

"If you must know, I was just remebering the time we left here" Bella said to her friend while eyeing her daughter from the backseat.

Angela grinned "Ahh what a time that was, so much for two years" She laughed. Bella's degree was a short degree and only lasted two years, they were going to go home after that but realised once they got home everythinb would change so with the money they saved they travelled and lived around the states, to canada and Alaska. There last stop was being Peru, where they realised they needed to spill the beans to everyone.

Not even Charlie knew about Nora, and that's why the guilt was still eating at had been a little selfish, but she hoped she could make it up to everyone.

Angela drove up the driveway tp Bella's old wooden house, nothing about it had changed, not even the bent letterbox had been fixed or moved which caused her to laugh.

"You ready?" Angela asked her friend, she could see the nerves in her friends eyes and gave her ha d a gentle squeeze.

"Never" Bella whispered, which caused the women to burst into laughter.

They hopped out and Bella went to get Nora out of her seat.

"Where are we momma?" Nora asked looking around the unfamiliar scenery.

" This is your grandpas house" she said to her child "he'll be surprised to see us" though she meant her daughter, Bella had only rang her father yesterday the good news of their return, though she did miss out one more detail.

Angela knocked on the door twice, before the chief of police opened the door.

"Bella, Angela well look at you two" he said beaming taking in the two grown up women in front of him, that is until he saw Bella holding Nora that his smile faded a little.

"And who's this cutie?" He said but in the pit of his stomach he knew whose it was, the child had dark black hair and the nose of her father.

"Dad, this is Nora" Bella began her hands starting to get sweaty "Your granddaughter"

"Well I'll be damned" Charlie muttered.

 **The girls have so much explaining to do hehe. What would you like explained next? Review x**


	3. Secrets out

**Hey thanks for the reviews and love. I didn't love writing this chapter but it had to be done x**

No ones Pov

"Bella how could you keep this secret from us for so long?" Charlie grumbled as he stopped pacing in the small kitchen of his. Bella and Angela were sat around the small round wooden dining table sipping tea as a restless Charlie paced trying to understand why his daughter would keep such a major secret from him. Luckily Nora was distracted in the other room watching Barbie Swan Lake.

"Dad, my reason's are selfish and I know if you need time to forgive me then that's okay" Bella started " I could say time literally got out of hand, which is true but I should have told you and I am really really sorry, all I can give you now is time, time that you missed" She finished, she looked down in her tea which was now luke warm.

Angela was sitting awkwardly in her chair and Charlie could sense it.

"Ang why don't you go see how Nora's going as I chat to my daughter" He said looking at the dark haired girl. She relaxed and nodded her head as she got up and went into the lounge to see how the little girl was going.

Bella gulped.

Charlie sighed looking at his daughter, he knew what she did was unforgiveable but alas she was his daughter and he loved her very much.

"Look Bells, your my daughter and of course what you did was selfish but I will support you always, though you need to tell Paul and I think you should do that today" He said looking at his daughter, he saw the pain flash through her eyes as he mentioned Paul's name, He knew she still loved him and that telling him about his daughter would probably not get him back, but it was something she needed to do.

Bella nodded "I will, I'll call him to come here if that's okay? he has the same number right?' she whispered, still not able to look into her father's eyes. The guilt eating away at her.

"Yes he does and that is okay, maybe I can spend some time with Nora and maybe Angela can make amends with Rachel too?" Her father said, Bella looked up at her father with a small smile on her face.

"I think she would love that"

000

Paul was surprised and shocked when got the phone call from Bella Swan. It had been five long years since he heard her voice, and nothing changed except the quiver in her voice. She had sounded nervous which made him question what was going on?

He made his way over to Charlies small wooden house as soon as he hung up on the phone, he wasn't sure if he was nervous or excited to see her. He knocked the door twice before the door opened and standing in front of him was his lover. She hadn't changed much except her hair was now longer and her facial feature's more defined as she matured. She was still oh so beautiful and he wanted to kiss her, though he knew that wouldn't be a smart idea.

"Paul" She whispered "Come on in, it's just us two" She said, as she let him walk in following behind him to the living room.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, it was kind of awkward though at the same time it had been five years since either of them had spoken to eachother.

"So?" Paul started, "What's been happeneing?" He asked as he stared at Bella, she was looking outside fidgeting with her thumbs, she was nervous. With his wolf hearing he could her heart beat faster than usual.

"Paul, I've actual got new's and you are going to hate me" She started, her gaze fixed on his face. He raised his eyebrow questionably. What could his sweet love do to make him hate her? She wasn't someone to do bad, in the end he was the one who _let her go._

"What is it?" He stuttered out, not trusting his words.

"Paul" She began, "The day you broke up with me, I found out I was pregnant" She paused. Did he just hear that right? Bella had found out she was pregnant? where was the child now? Did she miscarriage, a million questions rushing through his mind.

"That's why Angela came with me, to help me, nine months later our baby girl was born " She said, Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing. A baby girl? he was a dad, so many emotions were running through his veins.

"A baby girl?" He whispered, then anger hit him "Why?" He growled "Why did you never tell me? I have EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW" He yelled, the wolf in him starting to come out, he had to get out of here fast before the wolf exploded, and before he could hurt Bella.

"Paul I know, I was selfish I am-" He cut her off.

"Bella no, don't apologise" and with that he ran outside and phased into the wolf he was. He could hear her calling his name but he didn't care he was mad at her, anger raging all the way through him. How could she not tell him? What right did she have to not tell him? he had missed five year's of his daughter's life, he didn't even know her name which made the rage burn through him even more. So the wolf kept running, rage and betrayal running through his veins and the howl escaping his wolf mouth. Once again Paul was hurt by his lover, but this time she caused the pain.

000

Rachel opened the door to her's and Paul's home and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Angela Webber standing in front of her home. Before she could stop herself her hand rose up and slapped Angela in the face.

"I deserve that" Angela said as she rubbed her cheek, the slap starting to tingle the left side of her cheek.

Rachel then pulled Angela inside and embraced her into a hug, kissing the top of her forehead.

"I hate you" she whispered as the tears started to slide down her face, though she could never hate her lover she was just mad that Angela just upped and left with little explanation. They pulled apart looking deep into each other's eyes.

Angela wiped the tears from Rachels face as all the love she had for that woman come back to her "Rachel, I don't think I will ever be able to make it up to you, but let me explain everything and I will make it my mission to make it up to you everyday for the rest of my life" She said caressing her lovers cheek.

"You better" Rachel said between sobs, "Let's start with that secret you never told me about" She said as she grabbed Angela's hand and led her to the love seat in the lounge room.

"Well" Angela began "I wanted to travel, I know you weren't keen so I had to do this for myself, just for abit though I was only planning a few years with telling you" She said

Rachel looked at her questionably "But why five years Ang? and why with Bella Swan?"

"See Rach, things went unplanned and well.."she drifted off, trying to think of her words carefully "Well Bella got pregnant, and so I became her daughter's nanny while she studied those two years, and for three years we travelled" Angela said, she watched curiously as Rachel's eyes went wide with the information she just heard.

"Bella has a child?" She said shocked, she didn't know how to feel and then her mind drifted off to Paul. He was going to be devastated when he found out, five years of missing his child's first everything's and watching her grow.

Rachel couldn't help feel sorry for her imprint and then anger started to bubble up through her veins for Bella Swan. How could she be selfish? How could anyone keep this secret from anyone? Sure she was mad at Angela, but if it wasn't for Bella Swan she would have been home sooner and in that moment Rachel knew Bella Swan wasn't going to be forgiven easily and she was going to make sure of that.

 **Uh Oh. Bella is going to be in everyones bad books. Look I'll let you know, in the next few chapters Bella is going to be in everyone's bad books, and maybe Paul might not ever forgive her? hint the title of the story. Another hint I don't think this story will have a happy ending for the Bella and Paul... but you'll just have to keep reading. So keep reviewing for more updates and let me know what you would like to see? I love your inputs and inspiration x**


	4. Tell em the truth

**Hey thanks for the reviews and love. I didn't love writing this chapter but it had to be done x**

No ones Pov

Two days later

It had been Two day's since Paul found out the news he had a daughter. He had remained a wolf for those two days as well trying to process what he was going to do from here, he could hear his wolf pack member's thought's on the second day. As Alpha he had blocked them the first day, though he realised he would have to tell them sooner or later.

 **Wolf Form**

 _"Paul? Are you there?" Jared said in his mind as he searched for his best friend and Alpha, out of all the wolves Paul trusted Jared the most and they were the double trouble duo. The two bestfriends anyone wanted._

 _"Yeah, I'm here" Paul replied to his friend._

 _"Are you okay? Rachel told us the news" Jared thought "Paul wanna talk in human form?" He added._

 _"Okay meet me at the edge of the forest on first beach" He replied, as he ran to first beach, his paws digging into the dirt._

 **Human Form**

As Paul transformed back into his human self it felt strange to be back onto two feet,though he felt more comfortable and wouldn't need to go hunting for food like he did as a wolf.

He went to the hidden rock with the spare clothes and pulled on one of the cutoffs, not even bothering with a shirt. He met his friend who embraced him into a hug as he tried to hold back the tears.

Jared knew his friend and Alpha , was never one to show his emotions and hardly cry, though he knew it was serious when Paul Lahote shedded a few tears.

"She isn't worth the tears Paul, You should demand to see your daughter and have quality time with her" Jared said, in hopes to comfort his friend, he knew what Bella did was selfish.

Even though he would always choose his Alphas side he had a thought he might go chat to her a little later to see how they could get Paul all those times be missed of his daughter, also the fact he didn't fully believe her story.

Paul pulled out of the embrace, wiped the tears away and his alpha demeanor was back.

"I'm going to arrange time to see my daughter, fuck I dont even know her name" he growled.

"But I want to avoid Bella" he said the hurt coming back to his eyes, he looked at his friend for a minute.

" Would you be able to talk to her" Paul asked his Beta, Jared didn't have to think twice, as he already wanted to talk to her anyway so he took this chance to do so.

"Of course, why wait I'll go now" his alpha nodded in approval and off Jared went to see what other secret he could unfold from Bella Swan.

000

Angela was sitting on the bed in Rachel's room with her head in her hands, grumpy with her girlfriend.

"Did you have to call her a monster Rach?" Angela said exasperated, they had been arguing for ten minutes since Rachel hung up from Bella, calling her every swear word under the sun that she could think of.

"YES!" She yelled "She can't waltz in here and expect everything to go back to normal" She grumbled, as she paced up and down the room.

"Maybe let her speak more about her story" Ang muttered, she hated keeping secrets from Rachel but this one besides Nora was an oath she gave to Bella, one that no one knew not even Angela knew every detail as she had been nannying Nora.

"I don't need to hear anymore about it, I've heard what I needed to hear" She retorted, as she stopped pacing and looked at Angela.

"Maybe theres more to the story" she whispered, realising that Rachel would pick up on more secrets. Rachel eyed Angela curiously and knelt down in front of her.

"What else arn't you telling me" she questioned, Angela lifted up her head and tried her best to lie to the one she loved, yet again.

"Nothing" She said as she brought Rachel in for a hug hoping to not have anymore questions as,ed, but she knew Rachel and she knew she would bring it up eventually. Angela was getting tired of the secrets and hoped her friend would tell everyone soon, or she would have to break that oath.

000

Jared knocked on the door of Chief Swans house, place he hadn't visited in a while. Memories of bon fire nights and house parties flooded his mind, he couldnt help the grin flash onto his face.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Bella in a dressing gown, her eyes were puffed red and tear stains down her cheek, she looked miserable but he had no pity for her.

"Jared" she breathed " Are you hear to let me know I am monster aswell?" She questioned, not bothering to fake the kindness, "Cause Rachel beat ya to it"

"Look what you did, wasn't right but a monster no" he paused looking at her state "maybe I should come back.." he trailed off, he suddenly became awkward crossing his arms, thinking maybe now wasn't a good time.

Bella sighed and opened the door wider " Come inside you did'nt come here for nothing" she said turning her back and heading towards the small lounge room. Jared noticed nothing had change about the room , two brown sofas were still there rough around the edges, the wooden table Paul made for them was still there too just with more coffee stains, pictures of Bella were around the place and the group photo with the pack from six years ago was still centred on the blue walls.

Bella sat on the sofa closest to the back door, tucking her legs underneath herself she shifted her eyes to Jared waiting for the conversation to pick up.

"So Jared?" She asked him, he was trying to think of the right words to say but guessed maybe she didnt care how rude they were anymore.

" Bella why didn't you tell him? What was going on in that head of yours at the time?" He started, looking intently to her eyes, Bella bit the bottom of her lip, she did that when she was nervous.

"As I said to my dad, and Rachel and everyone else I was scared and selfish" She muttered looking down at her hands " We travelled abit and lost track of time" she replied daftly, he didn't believe all of it for a second.

"So your saying you had a perfect time away with no other issues?" He questioned her, he knew the old Bella there had to be another explanation he didn't want to truly believe her story that she was selfish and scared.

"Pauls my bestfriend , but I don't fully believe your story Bella, I know Rachel would because shes his imprint, Charlie would because he's your dad and no matter what he'll always love you" he paused for a second " and Paul because he's heart broken and your lover, but not me Bella, I refuse to believe that you would do this out of being scared and selfish, the old you never was selfish" he finished looking at her, he was getting to the point where he wanted to go up and shake the answers out of her.

Bella looked at him, then started bawling her eyes out. _jackpot_ he thought, he knew she was hiding more to the story.

She stopped crying and wiped away tbe tears " I guess the truth always comes out" she muttered again.

"Before I tell you this, please don't pity me or give me sympathy I dont want it" she started, Jared nodded looking at her.

Bella inhaled deeply before going on with her story " After Nora was born we had plans to come back and let you guys know, the plan was after my final exams" she looked into his eyes, he could still see the tears in her eyes ready to water down again any second.

"Her names Nora, after Pauls mom?" He whispered , a little bit in shock. She nodded and contiued.

"When I was breastfeeding, I found a lump on my left brest" she gulped" Jared I found out I had breast cancer, I went into treatment for year or so I lost track of time and the fact I nearly died scared the shit out of me" Bella sighed.

"So I didnt tell anyone I didn't want to make a big deal of this, I begged Angela not to tell anyone so thats why we travelled I didn't want to live life wasting it, then I realised it wasn't fair on paul to not know he had a daughter, so we came back" she finished, she bit her lip again.

"I-I don't know what to say" Jared began, he was still processing everything she told him, he knew she was holding onto more information but he would have never guessed that, it would make sense.

"Well you seemed to have gotten better" he said eyeing her.

She nodded and then looked outside before she spoke again.

"It did go but I lost my left breast, so I decided to remove both" She whispered, Jared didn't mean to look, though he glanced at her chest but he couldn't see anything under those robes.

Bella cleared her throat so he could back to her eyes "I'm sure you didn't just come here to hear about that , did you now?" She asked.

Jared had almost forgot the other reason until he remembered his alphas wishes.

"Your right" he stated " I came for two reasons, the second being Paul would like to see his daughter, while avoiding you" He said, cautiously not wanting to make her cry again. Bella looked down now fidgeting with her thumbs, she also did that when was nervous and thinking he thought.

Bella started nodding her head and looked back at him " Yes that can be arranged I do owe him, maybe he'll want her for the weekend?"

"I think he would too" Said Jared. They sat in silence for abit while they thought about everything that was said moment's beforehand , you could have cut the silence with a knife.

"Bella I'm gonna head off" Jared eventually said as he stood up " thanks for the truth-" he paused wbile opening the door he glanced at her again before heading out.

"Bella you need to tell people the truth" he said sternly

"I will, just let Paul have a week of being mad with me, let Rachel enjoy Angela and let my dad enjoy Nora just for a week"She said,he nodded said goodbye and walked out the door not sure how he would keep this from his alpha but he would try and he hoped Bella would keep to her word.

 **what a journey hey? This is going to be sad story just fyi. If you want happy and laughs check out my other story where the wild girls are. But pls RNR X**


	5. Dinner Spills

**Hello, do I still have your attention? oh good if I do! so so so so so so sorry for the long wait have been moving around states (australia) and hated working off my tablet so I HAVE A LAPTOP HOORAY. also this chapter well was hard to write but I finally did it (Woo). I hope you enjoy it, will start writing the next one as you read this!**

No one's POV

It was ten thirty am on a Friday morning, Paul sat at the kitchen table checking the clock every second, to say he wasn't nervous was a terrible lie. He was going to meet his secret daughter and he still wasn't sure how he felt, many emotions were running through him and the fact he would be seeing Bella briefly didn't help the situation.

He could hear the footsteps with his heightened hearing before they knocked. He stood up, walking over to the front door breathing hitched. _this is it_ he thought to himself.

Opening the door Bella stood before him looking beautiful as always, he held his gaze on her for a minute looking into her warm browns that he would always love, she could murder someone and he still wouldn't be able to be mad at her much longer, that was why he dreaded seeing her again, cause one look into her eyes and all the anger he felt towards her vanished and the love he always knew for her came back.

He then shifted his eyes down to the little girl her hair as black as charcoal, sunkissed skin and the dark chocolate brown eyes like himself, she was almost the spitting image of him, though she had her mothers nose and heart-shaped face, he was definitely going to have to keep the boys away from her when she was older.

"Paul meet Nora," Bella said as she looked down on her daughter, who was playing with a piece on her long hair. Paul was in shock when he heard the name, he had tried prying it off Jared yesterday but he wouldn't budge and refused to phase, he just told Paul to trust him and that he did. The fact Bella named their daughter after his late mother had changed things, she wasn't as horrible as she was making out to be , if she had purposely not told him about their daughter to spite him she wouldn't have named their daughter in honour of his mother, so something else had happened and he was going to find out sooner than later.

"Nora, this is your father," Bella said bringing her eyes back to Paul. With that, Paul knelt down in front of his daughter and gave her a small smile not wanting to freak her out, as on the inside he had the biggest smile he could imagine. The site of this little girl made his heart warmer, his past forgotten, the love he had for her was almost the same feeling of imprinting and the love he had for Bella, the wounds he had were healing just by the site of his little girl.

"Hey Nora" He whispered to her "It's nice to finally meet you" He said again looking into her eyes, she surprised him by hugging, embracing her small arms on him, he was big that she couldn't have been able to wrap her arms around, even Bella struggled and she was a full grown adult.

As she let go of Paul he invited them inside, making small talk he could tell Bella was nervous, he didn't want her to be before he could say anything, Bella started to excuse herself and told them she would be back a bit later as she had errands to do.

"I'll walk you out," Paul said, as Bella started walking towards the front door.

As they reached the door they looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment sparks starting to fly in the pit of their stomach. Bella looked away again, not sure how to go about the conversation.

"Well I see you around dinner time," She said not looking up, she had a habbit of not looking into people's eyes.

"Bella" Paul whispered "Uh why don't you stay for dinner? I'll make us your favourite, sure Nora would love it too" Paul said

Bella nodded " Sure why not" she half smiled," I'll see you at dinner," She said closing the door behind her.

Paul wasn't sure what he was doing and he knew Rachel would fume but he would deal with that later. Paul turned around and walked back to the dining room where his daughter awaited, and he couldn't help another smile. Today was going to good.

000

Angela was waiting for Bella at the cafe with no Rachel in site things had been on edge the last two days and Angela was getting tired and needed Bella to spill the beans sooner than later.

Bella walked in looking a little better than she had been in the last few days, she felt relieved as she was worried things may have gone a bit sideways with dropping Nora off at Paul's.

"So I'm guessing things went well then?" Angela asked Bella as she sat down in front of her.

"Strangely, he even asked me to stay for dinner" Bella replied, a waiter came over just in that timing before Angela could respond. It was none other than Kim Briggs, Jared's partner.

"Hey Angela, Hey Bella how are you going?" She asked Angela was shocked she thought people were ignoring Bella after Rachel told everyone from the pack and imprints of the pack how Bella wasn't welcomed.

"We're good thanks, Kim, its good to see you and congratulations on the engagement" Bella replied, Angela didn't know how to respond so she just stayed quiet.

Kim beamed "Thank you, the wedding will be at the end of the year, I'll send invite's" She beamed again, Angela was still very confused about this exchange.

"Oh yeah, what can I get you?" Kim said, she always had this flamboyant energy about her, so it did make sense why she wouldn't have anything against Bella, though Angela would ask questions once she left.

"umm two soy lattes, the pancakes and Ang?" Bella asked looking at her friend snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Um yeah the pancakes too," She said, Kim nodded and walked away to the kitchen.

"So why is Kim being super nice to you?" Angela began " I mean no one has really acknowledged you were here a few days ago," She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's why I wanted to talk" Bella begun, "I told Jared, well he got it out of me and he probably told Kim and they've been really supportive since," Bella said, eyeing her friend carefully.

Angela sighed "That makes sense now" She paused "Bella I love you but you need to tell Rachel today, it's putting a strain on our relationship and I can't do it anymore, I love her too damn much to lose her again" Angela said, the tears starting to escape slowly down her face.

"Oh, Ang I am so sorry for what I've done, I'll make things right tonight at dinner I promise,"Bella said looking dead straight into her friend's eyes, Angela could see the sternness in her brown eyes and trusted that her friend would keep to her word.

"Here you go ladies," Kim said dropping the food down in front of them "I even asked the chef to give you an extra pancake each" She smiled "I'll see you both around soon," she said, then walked away to finish her work.

They sat in silence as they enjoyed their food, Angela feeling a little relieved that there would be no more secrets, though dinner would be quite entertaining tonight she thought.

000

As they sat around the table Bella couldn't help feel the glare she was getting off from Rachel who was sitting across from her, they were currently eating Bella's favourite which was spaghetti and meatballs. Paul had always been a great cook and would never tell of his secret in the meatballs.

"I'm done," Nora said with a big smile on her face "Can I have ice cream now" She gushed looking at her parents, Paul glanced at Bella not wanting to be the decision maker.

"Of course sweetie, Ang can you go help her?" Bella asked her friend, this was the moment she was going to the guys about her cancer near-death experience.

"Of course, come with me nugget," Angela said as she took the little girls hand into the kitchen to make ice cream sundaes.

Before she could speak Paul cut her to the chase, "Rachel stop with the glaring I invited her here" he said sticking up for Bella, she gave him a small smile.

Rachel composed herself a little "How can you forgive her so easily Paul, she hid a daughter from you for so long and kept me and Angela away she doesn't deserve our kindness" she said very confidently. Bella always admired Rachel for her honesty and how she always protected the ones she loved, Bella sometimes wished she had those traits.

"She's trying Rach" Was all Paul could muster, looking down into his hands.

"Rachel and Paul I know my apologies and whatever I can do to make up for it will never get your trust back, but I need you to know one more secret," Bella said finally, this weight had been eating at her, and she wanted to get over and done with it.

Rachel's eyes squinted, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Paul looked at Bella questionably.

Bella looked at the two for a minute, " The reason I was gone for so long, was because..." she trailed off, her heart in her mouth she wasn't sure she could do it, but then she remembered her promise to Angela.

"Because?" Rachel continued, Bella could tell the girl was getting antsy.

"Because I-I was diagnosed with breast cancer which nearly killed me," Bella said, she had looked down when she said it but when she looked up the two of them had similar expressions and confusion on their face. She had thought Rachel was going to yell and say that wasn't an excuse or that Paul would have left and phased, what she didn't expect was the two of them to come over and embrace her into a hug. A hug so deep that the tears started escaping down her face.

 **like it ? hate it ? lemme know R N R. I think a few more chapters then time jump? Also this story is going to have sequel but you'll find out more when the time comes!**


	6. Beach trial's

**Damn. Shit at updating aren't I? Will work on my next chapter now and make myself promise for a update next. if I dont sue me ;) (Don't really)**

 **This chapter gave me a shit ton of writers block (woo) so enjoy and I cant wait for the next chapter :D**

No One's Pov

It had been a week since Bella had told Rachel and Paul about her cancer secret, Rachel was still a bit mad at her though she had been much nicer and the pack were much warmer to her. She realised Rachel had taken place as the pack mother and it made sense to why the pack would follow her commands, Bella was relieved she hadn't taken that role, the thought of doing it made her spine shiver.

Everyone knew about Bella's cancer and she wasn't ashamed to hide it, Bella was ready for a fresh start and today was the day.

Today was a beautiful day in La Push, and Paul thought it would be a great opportunity for Nora to meet the rest of the pack and past pack members like they used to before Bella left.

Nora sat on top of Paul's shoulder pointing at all the different plants and animals they could see, she had warmed up to Paul very quickly and it's like he had known her since she was born. She had a warm and bubbly personality and he knew he would always be very protective of her.

They made there way down to the sand, barefoot Bella felt at peace and knew she could move on with life now that everything was out in the open, she glanced at Angela and was happy that her friend could finally start a life with the love of her life, she wouldn't be surprised if Angela proposed in the next few months.

Bella sat down on one of the picnic blankets watching Paul play with Nora, the site made butterflies flutter in her stomach, even though her and Paul hardly had said a word to each other since her coming back and all the drama, she knew they still had feelings for each other, feelings that would probably never go away.

Suddenly a large pair of warm hands were around her eyes, startling her she knew of only one person who would do that.

"Jacob" She smiled, twisting herself to find her dear old friend behind her. He had aged a bit since she'd last him, and well it suited him, she was happy he was finally able to settle down with Jessica and start a family.

"It's good to see you Bells" He breathed, embracing her into a hug, it had been a while since she had hugged Jacob, he had the best hugs (besides Paul, no hugs could ever really compete with Paul's).

"You too Jake" She replied, pulling away from the embrace.

"Dada" A little said as she clung to Jacobs' leg, Bella smiled looking at the little girl that looked like her friend but with lighter hair whom she inherited from her mother.

"Hello cheeky" Jacob grinned as he picked up his almost two-year-old, "April this is Aunty Bella" He said, Bella could almost feel the blush creep up her cheek, she hadn't thought Jacob would welcome her so quickly, but deep down she knew Jacob would always be there for her, most likely taking her side no matter what she did, that's the Jake she knew.

"Bella, this is my cheeky monkey April," He said as he started to tickle her "Dada noo" she laughed, Jacob finally set her down letting her go play with Nora who only had just met everyone herself.

She looked lovingly at her daughter as young April ran up to Nora and they started playing in the sand, attempting sand castles. The smile reached Bella's face she finally felt at peace with life.

"They're cute arn't they?"Jacob said standing next to Bella, she looked up to him still smiling.

"Super cute" She laughed, "I think Nora will love it here very much" she added.

Jacob nodded "I'm glad you decided to come back Bella, I mean I'm hurt you didn't tell me but I understand I think I would have done the same"

Bella looked at the ocean she hated not telling him anything and didn't deserve his friendship but she was grateful they could push past it.

"Fresh start?" she said looking up at him. Even though he wasn't a wolf anymore Jacob Black was still a very tall man and she still had to look up at him and she was average height for a woman.

"Fresh start" He replied, "And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"No more secrets" Jacob added, giving her a mischevious grin.

"No more secrets" She agreed, giving him a playful smack as they continued to watch their two daughters play around with the pack, not noticing the eyes on her.

000

Paul was watching Bella intensely as she chatted with Jacob, his heart pounding heavy in his chest with the love he still had for her. He needed to clear the air with her, overhearing her's and Jacobs about a fresh start he was about to make his way over when he heard a car roll up.

Glancing over he saw that Embry and Quill were here with the desserts, two of the originals they still were the mischievous ones pranking the pack members and patrolling hungover, they earned more eye rolls from Paul than anyone. They were still wolves due to the fact Embry hadn't imprinted and Quill's imprint Claire was only ten years old. Paul always felt sorry for Quill thinking how much it would suck having an imprint so young, yet Paul's imprint was not someone who he loved unconditionally he only hoped Claire would feel the same.

He noticed Claire was also with them, she looked at Quill as an older brother, for now and was always with the two when her parents let her out mostly on weekends.

As they made their way over, Paul grabbed Nora who was playing with April to introduce her to the two members she hadn't met yet.

"Nora this is Quill and Embry," He said as he knelt beside her, pointing to the two. Bella was now over giving them hugs or more like giants engulfing her. He laughed.

As Embry stepped away from Bella he looked to Nora for he first time, his goofy smile vanishing and a look of adoration. _fuck_ Paul thought.

He knew that look all to well, he'd seen it on all his pack mates when they met their imprint's and he didn't know how to respond, everything seemed to have gone quiet at that moment, everyone's eyes had shifted to them as they knew what just happened, Embry blinked and turned to look at Paul.

"Fuck" Embry muttered just before Paul got up and swung a punch to Embry's face.

 **Uh oh...seems Embry has imprinted on Nora...**


	7. Change

**Sorry about the long wait. Its hard writing chapters when I have later chapters in my head so I apologise and hope your still here with me. Im gonna start the next chapter now. I am currently un employed so I have more free time so expect more chapters.**

 **Much Love**

 **Enjoy x**

No one's POV

Embry stumbled into the sand as Paul punched him in the nose, it hurt like a bitch but he knew it would heal quickly with his wolf abilities, he heard Angela and Rachel scurrie the children away before they could witness more wrath.

"You imprinted on my daughter" Paul snarled.

Paul was about to aim for his face again when Bella yelled" Paul that is enough" it was rare to hear Bella yell, she was normally so quiet yet when it came to her daughter it wasn't a surprise, violence wasn't her f

"Paul that's enough, you know he cant control it," She said exasperatedly this time, as she looked at Paul.

"But Bella she's our daughter," He said, finally letting go of Embry though the anger was still present in his voice.

"I know but we will let her decide when she is older, it's only a brotherly love for now like Quil," She said sternly, "Though I'm watching you call" She said with a little bit of a glare as she walked to where her child was.

Embry gulped. Why oh why did he have to imprint on the alpha's daughter. In his head, it wasn't making sense but deep down he would realise why.

On the bright side, it meant he had found his imprint and he would be a wolf for at least another twenty years or so that depended on what Nora would want, but for now, she was too young for that decision and he would love her like the older brother she would need.

As things settled and the night got darker, everyone started to grab their things and head home.

Embry was helping Bella take things to her car as Paul played with his daughter.

"Embry, I'm happy that you imprinted on my daughter, I mean it's weird she is five but I've always known you'd be apart of this family," Bella said suddenly as they finished putting the stuff in the car.

Embry smiled, he thought about the time he used to have a massive crush on Bella, thinking about it. The pieces were coming together and things were starting to make sense.

"Thank's Bells I appreciate that" He smiled pulling her into a hug.

After they pulled apart Bella told him to head home and to let Paul steam off before speaking to him again, she had a point it was never wise to speak to Paul after he was angry, he had the worst temper and needed at least a week to cool off.

Embry decided it was a nice night to walk home and before he knew it he was in front of Bella's place 'Oh boy' he thought already the link between him and Nora was strong, he shook his head and decided it was best to go home but giddy inside since he knew his imprint was okay and for now he could live with that.

000

Bella was braiding her daughter's hair as she thought about the day, yes it was weird that Embry imprinted on Nora but to be honest Bella was ecstatic about it, she knew no matter what her daughter would have a brother, friend, protector for the rest of her life and if she chose to she would also have a lover, though there were still many years for that to happen.

"Mumma why did Pappa punch Emby" Nora said, she couldn't announce the 'R' in Embry and it was very cute how she said it.

Bella laughed softly "Oh Embry just did something that made Pappa mad, they will be okay," She said to her daughter as she finished braiding her and tucked her into her bed.

"Okay" Nora replied as she snuggled into her blankets with her favourite teddy bear, as Bella sang Nora's favourite lullaby that she made up, she watched as her daughter eyes quickly closed and she started snoring softly, obviously, she picked that up from her father.

As Bella tiptoed out of the bedroom she shared with her daughter and gave her daughter one more glance before heading into the living room where she poured herself a red win and began reading her book 'Withering Heights' she was getting into it before there was a slight knock on the door.

She glanced at the door then at the book before sighing and getting up to see who was at the door, she opened the door and butterflies started fluttering in her stomach when her eyes came eye to eye with Paul.

"Paul, hey what's up?" She said observing him, trying to work out his mood. His expression was calm yet a hint of uncertainty was in his eyes.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" He asked finally after a moments pause.

Bella opened the door wide enough for him to come in, slowly brushing his shoulder against hers making her question was there just an electric buzz? she shook her head and followed him in.

"Wine?" She offered, holding a bottle of the red she was drinking.

"Sure" Paul replied as he sat on the chair Bella was sitting on earlier. Bella went to the kitchen to grab a glass, she leaned on the kitchen table thinking to herself why was Paul Lahote at her house at this time of the hour.

She gathered herself together, grabbed a wine glass and headed back into the lounge area where Paul was waiting patiently looking at a photo of Nora as a baby. Bella gave the glass to Paul and sat at the other recliner facing him.

"She's so cute," Paul said smiling at the photo, Nora.

"Very" Replied Bella as she nearly downed her wine.

"So Paul why are you here? Is it about Em-" She bit her tongue when she saw the scowl on his face when mentioning Embry's name.

"Not about Embry I still need to get my cool over that" He started, though she swore she could have seen a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Bell's, I-I-"He stuttered, Paul never stuttered her mind wondered but she always made him nervous. The only girl that could.

"I came here to ask if you and Nora would move in with me?" He softly spoke, Bella looked at him stunned not expecting him to say those words, they were still living with her father and all though the old man didn't mind it would have been nice to have her own room and a bit more space than in the tiny house.

"You think that's a good idea? What about Rachel?" Bella said after a few minutes of trying to gather her thoughts.

"Well, the thing is Rachel's gonna move out with Angela a few houses down so I'd be alone in the empty house. Nora can have her own room instead of sharing with you and you would also have your own room with your own bathroom, I mean I could always ask one of the boys to move in..."He trailed off with mischevious glint in his eyes.

"No, no we will move in, "Bella said nodding her head "At least I can do is give it a try," she said.

000

Three day's later they were moving into Paul Lahotes giant house, They didn't have much to bring just a carload of their clothes and Nora's toys, Paul had everything else they would need.

As she put things into place in her new room she went outside to her patio that was attached to her room and looked down and watched Paul play with Nora on her new swing set that he brought her, staring at his tousled black hair his muscles through his shirt and just how good he was with their daughter.

As the butterflies played in her stomach Bella knew in that instant she was falling back in love with Paul Lahote, as she groaned she knew it was going to be hard not to lust over him, but in her mind, she declared she would win him back no matter what.

This time she would get back Paul and this time she wouldn't leave if things went wrong.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I am gonna do a time jump because I think its time for Nora to grow up but I will add flashback scenes.**


	8. I love you pt 1

**Hello Beauties.**

 **Yay, another update. These chapters are becoming like Nicholas Sparks movies with the flashbacks. Thanks for the reviews they me giggle, so keep em coming 3 Please not this chapter is in two parts 3**

No Ones PoV

 _10 years Later_

Bella stared at her daughter as she was getting ready for school, Nora was now 15 and the most bubbly outgoing teenager she knew, compared to how her mother was at that age, her hair was long and down to her waist it was now a very dark brown colour a mix of her mothers and father hair, her skin was sunkissed, and heart face was similar to her mom though Bella could only ever see Paul in her.

As Bella went back to cooking pancakes, she smiled when Paul walked in his hair wet from just having a shower, she could start to see bits of grey popping in though she wouldn't love him any less as they started to get old together, Paul had stopped phasing around 8 years ago after the twins were born , Lake and Blaze were now eight-year-old terrors, even though they were twins they were not identical and had their differences. Lake had dark black hair and warm browns eyes but his skin colour was the lightest out of the three, his nose was cute and small, and he was a head shorter than Blaze, yet he was the loudest and would always be the one to get into trouble, he was also the youngest and liked to keep his parents on their toes.

Blaze, well Blaze had dark Brown hair though in the sun there would be tinges of red, he was quite dark and had almost black eyes like his father. He was tall and nearly reaching his sisters shoulder, his nose was long and narrow than his brother, but unlike Lake Blaze kept to himself a lot, he loved to read and he was obsessed with animals and had become a vegetarian when he was only four, after years of begging they finally got him a dog called Tusk a giant grey husky that sometimes reminded Bella of Paul when he used to phase into a wolf.

It was interesting how life had changed for them all, Bella never would have guessed she would have ended up with Paul since she left him when she first got pregnant and that would have gotten married and had two more kids.

Bella couldn't help but think of the day she told Paul that she loved him, it was a week later after they had moved in and she couldn't stop thinking about her lips on his...

000

 _Flashback_

 _It was a beautiful sunny day in La Push, perfect for the BBQ they were going to have. It was just over a week since Nora and Bella had moved into Paul's giant white house with giant windows all on the lower floor, the sun shone into the kitchen Bella knew today would be the day she would tell Paul that she was still in love with him, it was gnawing at her and the more she held it in the more crazier she was going to get._

 _Bella looked at the clock, she still had a few hours before the pack would show up, Paul had taken Nora out to get some last minute supplies, but any minute Angela would waltz in and help Bella with the last minute cooking. She was glad that Angela was coming early, meaning she could tell her friend her feelings as they had been busy with house duties._

 _She heard the door open from the front house and knew Angela had arrived._

 _"Hello sunshine," Angela said excitedly, as she hugged her friend, even though it was the only week it had seemed like a lifetime, they never really went a few days without seeing each other so it was nice to be back with a familiar face._

 _"I have new's," Bella said as she poured herself and Ang a glass of white._

 _"Ooo Please tell, you and Paul are banging?" Angela laughed as she took a sip from her wine._

 _Bella sighed" Not quite, though I am in love with him and I think-"She paused._

 _"Bell don't leave me hanging"Angela piped in._

 _"I think I'm gonna tell him today" She finally finished, there was a momentary silence as Bella downed her wine and poured herself another which cause Angela to laugh_

 _"Well someones nervous," Angela said as she also downed her wine and poured another._

 _000_

 _By the time Paul had arrived home the girls had finished off two bottle's of wine and were giggling on the couch laughing about something they'd seen on the television._

 _"Hope the muffins aren't burnt," Paul said as he saw the two empty bottles on the kitchen counter, grinning from ear to ear. He wasn't going to admit that he was falling for Bella again and having her around the house was everything he had wanted._

 _"Oh, your home" Bella said, as she got up and went over to see the supplies they got. Paul noticed Bella wouldn't look at him as she started taking out the pre-ordered sandwiches from the brown paper bags, she was also biting her bottom lip, a thing she did when she was nervous._

 _"Aunty Angeeeee" Screamed Nora as she ran over to Angela and leapt into her arms, almost causing Angela to fall over, causing Angela to giggle._

 _"Hello Chicken," Angela said as she gave the child a big hug._

 _"Wanna see the new toy that pappa brought me?" She said as she grabbed Angela's and dragged her outside, Angela tried to protest but Nora was bossy. Paul chuckled._

 _He looked at the clock people would be here any minute but he to ask Bella what was going on in her head._

 _"Bell's what you nervous about?" He said as he started to unwrap the sandwiches from the glad wrap they had bought from the local shop._

 _Bella looked up Suddenly, searching her eyes he couldn't grasp what she was thinking. Did she want to move out? Did she have a secret boyfriend? So many thought's started to run through his mind._

 _"Umm" She muttered "Paul" She trailed off, with his wolf hearing he could hear her heartbeat start to go quicker, with whatever she was about to tell him, he'd hope it was only good news, Paul didn't think he could take another secret._

 _"Bella it's okay whatever you need to tell me, I can handle it" He said, putting his hand over her hand "I'm here for you" To admit if it was a secret boyfriend Paul wasn't going to be okay with that, He didn't even realise he was holding his breath until she started to speak, she finally looked into his eyes and what came out of her mouth wasn't what he was expecting._

 _"Paul, I love you, and I want to be with you"_

 _To be conitnued..._

 ** _Sorry for the cliffhanger but I really wanted this chapter out for you today._**

 ** _Make sure to Review x_**


End file.
